


Hands-On Lesson

by celtic7irish



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aquariums, Enthusiastic Consentacles, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, What You Never Needed or Wanted to Know about Octopus Mating Habits, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Eddie takes Venom to an Aquarium.  Venom relates to one of the creatures there in the best way possible.





	Hands-On Lesson

“WE REMEMBER THIS! IT WAS TASTY!” Venom’s face was pushed up against the glass tank, huge white eyes staring with fascination at the creature sitting on the bottom of the tank, antennae waving in the water.

Eddie grinned. “Yes, love,” he agreed. “I remember it, too. Kind of hard to forget, really.” And not just for him. An entire restaurant had watched him climb into a live lobster tank and eat one of their heads. If it hadn’t been for Dan Lewis, Eddie would probably have found himself either under arrest or locked up in the nearest loony bin.

“WE CAN’T EAT THESE?” Venom asked plaintively.

“No, V,” Eddie said, careful to keep his voice quiet so as to avoid being overheard by the other patrons. “These are just for looking at. It’s an aquarium, a place for people to see animals that they wouldn’t normally.”

“BUT THESE ARE EARTH CREATURES,” Venom protested. “SURELY THERE ARE LOTS OF THEM!”

“You still can’t eat them,” Eddie told the Symbiote. Venom grumbled a bit, but didn’t protest further as Eddie turned and wandered away from the lobster tank, exploring the rest of the room. Venom was disguised as a tattoo, though it had a tendency to move locations depending on what caught the klyntar’s interest.

Brightly colored fish darting in and out of arranged reefs; a murray eel hiding in its hole, only its ugly snout showing; stingrays skimming along the bottom of a pool. Venom was fascinated by the touching pool, insisting that Eddie reach his hand in and pick up everything so it could poke at them, a thin tendril slipping out of Eddie’s sleeve to poke and prod at the creatures while the tank’s attendant droned on, pleasure at the different textures floating through their bond.

But it wasn’t until Eddie brought them to the octopus tank that Venom became absolutely enraptured. “EDDIE! IT HAS SO MANY ARMS!”

“Yes,” Eddie agreed. “Eight of them, to be exact.” And then the octopus did something that had Venom’s face pressed right up against the glass. “V!” Eddie hissed, his shoulders tensing as he glanced around the room warily, hoping nobody noticed the alien pressed against the octopus tank, staring with huge white eyes and gaping mouth at the two octopi that were now wrapped around each other in an embrace.

“EDDIE! WHAT ARE THEY DOING? IS THAT ONE EATING THE OTHER ONE?” Venom demanded.

Eddie looked at the placard attached to the tank. _Larger Pacific Striped Octopus._ It had the usual picture and basic information: scientific name, lifespan, size and weight and where it could be found. But after all that, it had an extra paragraph regarding the unique qualities of this particular octopus. 

** MUCH OF THE ASTONISHING NOVELTY OF THE LARGER PACIFIC STRIPED OCTOPUS COMES FROM ITS REPRODUCTIVE LIFE. FOR INSTANCE, WHILE MOST OCTOPUSES ARE CANNIBALISTIC, AND HAVE TO EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION WHILE MATING, THESE OCTOPUSES MATE WITH THEIR VENTRAL SIDES TOUCHING, PRESSING THEIR BEAKS AND SUCKERS TOGETHER IN AN INTIMATE EMBRACE. (NOBODY GETS EATEN.) AND WHILE MOST FEMALE OCTOPUSES DIE SHORTLY AFTER LAYING THEIR FIRST CLUTCH OF EGGS, MOTHERS IN THIS SPECIES CAN MATE AND GESTATE MANY TIMES THROUGHOUT THEIR LIVES. **

Eddie’s face heated in mortification as he glanced back at the mating pair before looking away again, trying very, very hard to not think about how Venom’s own appendages mimicked the tentacles that were currently tangled up in a multi-armed embrace.

Eddie felt the moment Venom got a glimpse of his thoughts, because all of a sudden, his body was no longer his own. “What are you doing?” he hissed, surprised that he had even that little bit of control, to be able to talk. V wasn’t big on the whole asking for permission before hijacking Eddie’s body thing. 

Venom led them unerringly through the aquarium, ignoring the creatures in their tanks and the humans ogling them, not stopping until they reached a door that simply read “Presentation Room, Employees Only.” Eddie glanced at the schedule posted on the sign next to the door, noting that the next live presentation (Shark Feeding) wasn’t scheduled until the following afternoon.

Stepping inside, Venom looked around. “THIS PLACE IS GOOD,” it decided, voice a low rumble that sent shivers down Eddie’s spine.

“Good for what?” Eddie asked, though he was pretty sure he already knew. He should probably protest, but honestly, just the thought of Venom taking him here, in a public space, where an employee could walk in on them at any moment, was enough to make his body heat with arousal and his legs go weak.

“NOBODY WILL INTERRUPT US, EDDIE,” Venom reassured him, using Eddie’s hand to lock the door, and then snapping out a handful of tentacles to grab a nearby shelving unit to block the door. It wouldn’t stop anybody really determined to give in, but it would at least give them some warning.

As soon as that was done, Eddie found himself slammed back against the nearest wall, Venom’s grinning face hovering right in front of him. “NO INTERRUPTIONS,” it repeated, long tongue reaching out and caressing Eddie’s throat and cheek before slipping past his lips. Eddie parted his lips willingly, eagerly even, taking a quick breath before Venom’s tongue cut off his breathing entirely. They’d found that as long as one of them could breathe - in this case, Venom - then Eddie would be just fine, too. 

There was still a momentary panic, though, when Eddie found that he couldn’t draw in oxygen, and he made a vague noise around the tongue shoved down his throat, his knees collapsing under him. Tentacles burst out from his skin, Venom’s slick, smooth limbs bracing him against the wall so he couldn’t slide to the floor. 

Eddie reached out one hand and stroked lightly along the limb closest to him, which Venom took as permission to stretch out thinner tendrils and slide them up under Eddie’s leather jacket, supporting the curve of his spine and wrapping around his hips. More tendrils under his t-shirt, squirming against his skin like small snakes, but warm and dry. Eddie was surrounded on all sides by Venom, limbs twisting and curling around him, holding him safe and sound, and he relaxed into the touch, let Venom do as it pleased, throat working around the Symbiote’s tongue. Venom didn’t quite understand the need for Eddie to be able to breathe, when it could breathe for both of them. Advantage of a symbiotic relationship, he supposed; as long as one of them was alive and breathing, they’d both live.

Two of Venom’s limbs were stroking across Eddie’s nipples, making him shiver. “WE WANT TO TRY SOMETHING,” Venom informed him, voice ringing in Eddie’s head just a moment before the tentacles suddenly went from stroking to _sucking_ , making Eddie jerk with a strangled moan. _What?_

“LIKE THE OCTOPUS,” Venom informed him smugly, its limbs still applying suction to Eddie’s skin, rippling in tiny little waves. More tendrils were teasing at the hem of Eddie’s jeans, dipping lower to brush teasingly against the curve of his ass and deftly undoing his fly so they could dive inside his boxers and wrap around his cock. Venom wasn’t one for finesse so much as for getting the job done. 

Venom removed its tongue, pulling its face back from Eddie’s and leaving Eddie blinking, dazed, at the ceiling. Out in the hallway, the murmur of voices rose and fell as aquarium-goers made their way from one exhibition room to the next, and the abrupt reminder of where they were, that anybody could decide to walk into this room - to check on supplies, or to prepare for the next day, or even just to clean - at any moment, made Eddie whimper with anxious arousal, cock rising to full mast as he moaned under Venom’s sensuous assault.

“SHH, EDDIE,” Venom crooned. “LET US TAKE CARE OF YOU. WE’LL MAKE IT SO GOOD FOR US!”

Eddie’s pants were down around his knees, and Venom was everywhere, flowing and rippling over his skin. Eddie let stray thoughts flow across his mind, knowing that Venom would pick them up, and a moment later, Venom purred in approval as he started shoving part of himself inside Eddie, using some sort of secretion to ease the way. It still burned - Eddie hadn’t been stretched beforehand, and it had been a while since they’d done this - but it also felt so good, the way Venom filled him, the way it knew just where and how much to push, the way Venom was still wrapped around Eddie, supporting him, even as it wrapped around his cock like a sheath, rippling up and down in a tight squeeze-and-release of pressure.

Eddie was moaning again, and Venom grinned at him. “EDDIE MUST BE QUIET, OR THEY’LL HEAR US,” he advised.

“Th-then kiss me,” Eddie ordered shakily. With a pleased rumble, Venom complied, its tongue down Eddie’s throat in seconds, swallowing any sounds he couldn’t bite back. Eddie was held and taken from all sides, shaking apart in Venom’s grasp. The tentacle up his ass thrusting and squirming, hitting all of his pleasure spots, the tongue down his throat leaving him dazed and lightheaded, the sheath around his cock milking pleasure from him with a single-minded focus that made him dizzy. And hovering over everything was the very real knowledge that they were in a fucking _aquarium_ , for god’s sake, that they were just one busted down door away from discovery.

Eddie came so hard he saw stars, his head smacking the wall behind him. Venom shivered apart all around him, Eddie’s ecstasy rebounding through their bond, leaving Venom a scattered, shivering mass as Eddie was finally allowed to slump to the floor, panting as he tried to catch his breath. “Mmph,” he managed after a moment, fingers twitching before he gathered enough energy to reach up and stroke carefully along Venom’s blissed out form. “Nice,” he praised, proud of himself for managing an actual word that time.

“IT WAS GOOD,” Venom agreed, slowly sinking back inside Eddie’s body, absorbing all traces of Eddie’s release as it did. “WE SHOULD DO IT MORE.”

Eddie groaned at the thought, but didn’t argue. Not only did he not have the energy right at the moment, but that very “male” part of him just went “More Sex Good.” Venom seemed pleased enough to let it lie for now, though, and Eddie slowly pulled himself into some semblance of order. His hair was in hopeless disarray, and he was sure he was walking with a limp, but at least there weren’t any visible marks on him, despite Venom’s imitation of an octopus earlier.

When he was certain that he was mostly decent, Venom still curled up inside of him, sated and content, Eddie moved towards the door. “Uh, V?” he asked.

Venom roused itself enough to wrench the shelf away from the door, letting it clatter loudly to the floor. Eddie winced at the bang, but the noise outside didn’t change in tempo, so Eddie just leaned against the door and listened. When he was relatively certain the hallway was empty, he opened the door and slipped out, heading casually towards the exit.

On the way out, they passed the room with the lobsters. “EDDIE, WE NEED ENERGY,” Venom informed him hopefully.

“Sorry, love,” Eddie told him. “How about ice cream?” Ice cream didn’t have any of the phenethylamine that Venom needed to survive, but it was still tasty.

As they stepped outside, a black car sped by, chased by half a dozen cop cars, sirens screaming as they turned a corner. Eddie’s bike wasn’t parked too far away.

“CAN WE HAVE BAD GUY INSTEAD?” Venom asked cheekily.

Eddie grinned, heading down the stairs. 

“Only if we get there before the cops do, V.”


End file.
